Rose's Mask Ces petites choses
by Lia-Vilore
Summary: Petites histoires de la 'nonvie' de toutes les nuits de la Toréador anarch Lia Vilorë à Los Angeles. Quelques temps après la chute de LaCroix dans Bloodlines. Les différentes histoires prennent place à différentes dates dans la logique de la série.
1. Saturday night fever

_Downtown Los Angeles, 20 février 2015, 21h25_

Des soirs je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de sauter le pas et sur Nines pour lui faire des choses.

Ah, je me demande aussi, mais bon Dieu qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

Ce soir, contre toute attente, je m'étais laissée emportée dans une fête organisée par Michaëla dans son club avec pour thème Dean Martin et Franck Sinatra. Et comme je suis faible de volonté et que je les adore, j'ai craqué. Ce soir c'était aussi une rétrospective du Swing et surtout du Big Band avec Glenn Miller.

Donc j'avais dû trouver une robe qui s'inscrit dans le style des années soixante. Et l'idée de persuader Nines de venir jouer les rétros avec moi ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Je me rappelai aussi que Nines avait vécu durant les années trente et vécu les années soixante.

Et me voici ce soir dans le club de Michaëla avec une robe courte, blanche en satin, drapée sur la poitrine avec des escarpins qu'on aurait dit des escabeaux. Même ma coiffure et mon maquillage avaient été étudiés. J'avais les cheveux en mini vagues folles et des yeux de biches.

Michaëla avait engagé un véritable Big Band qui jouait du Glenn Miller, 'In the mood'. Tout le club était déjà en train de danser et c'est pour ça que je me pose la question de savoir qu'est-ce que je fous là sans cavalier ?

Je soupirai en souriant quand même. Je m'immisçai dans la foule des danseurs pour voir si quelques uns me suivraient jusqu'à une table et m'inviteraient à danser.

Je m'assis à une table où une coupe de champagne bullait patiemment et croisai les jambes en glissant le dos de ma main droite sous mon menton. Quand je relevai les yeux sur les potentiels fruits de ma pêche je faillis m'étrangler. Ah ! Sympa la pêche : MacPherson et Steven Queelie ! Deux loups-garous !

L'immense noir américain qui était aussi le maire de la cité des anges et l'amant officieux et le pion officiel ou l'inverse, de Michaëla portait un smoking d'un plan immaculé tandis que le modeste mètre soixante quinze de Steven était en smoking noir.

Le Fianna aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés me tendit le premier la main en se penchant vers moi alors que le Marcheur sur Verre parlait le premier « mademoiselle Vilorë, auriez-vous l'obligeance de danser avec moi ?

Je saisis la main de Steven avant que Gareth ne tende la sienne et me levai en lui adressant un sourire tout en lui répondant – je n'ai pas cette obligeance monsieur. »

Steven aux yeux semblables aux miens m'adressa un regard qui remplaçait le plus mutin des sourires. Il m'emporta à sa suite, en me tenant la main près de son visage, d'un mouvement fluide de son corps de liane.

Je sentais le regard noir de Gareth me poignarder dans le dos quand Steven nous fit immerger dans la foule et me tourner vers lui, glissant son bras gauche autour de ma taille et me rapprochant de lui d'une pression discrète. Comme s'il ne s'était ni arrêté, ni n'avait commencé de danser, son corps suivit sans à-coup le rythme de la chanson. Oui, maintenant c'était 'the one i love belongs to somebody else' de Dean Martin. Dans un demi cercle me faisant reculer puis avancer, le barde loup me glissa avec amusement de sa voix musicale « tu lui en as encore mis sur le dos !

Je souris – quoi donc, Steven ?

-Des coups, je te jure que son ego en prend tout le temps avec toi !

-Chacun son tour ! – Ris-je en souriant de mon plus bel air mesquin.

Le loup-garou et moi écrivîmes un 8 sur la piste en allant et reculant – je suis content de te voir, Rose. Je voudrais te présenter aux jeunes qu'on a retrouvés.

-Comme tu voudras le Trèfle à quatre feuilles. »

Il rit d'un rire comme un petit ruisseau et en faisant ceci son pouvoir me balaya la peau comme un souffle tiède alors un immense sourire me mangea la figure tandis qu'une joie intense gonflait mon cœur mort.

C'était comme ça quand Steven laissait filer son énergie, ça vous balayait la plus tenace des déprimes une telle joie de vivre. Je savais pourtant que notre petite entente amicale n'était pas du goût des nôtres mais Steven et moi on pensait ça : « allez vous torcher le cul avec un trèfle à quatre feuilles ! »

Le loup-garou barde était publiquement un employé de l'observatoire et du parc de Griffith Park mais il était le chef du Sept de lycanthropes qui protégeait justement le parc. L'année de ma 'mort' j'avais échappé par miracle à l'un d'eux en croyant Nines mort lors d'un guet-apens que nous avait tendu LaCroix. Maintenant je ne savais pas vraiment comment j'étais devenue copine avec leur chef et encore moins comment Nines et lui avaient pu contracter une 'entente'.

Steven me fit tournoyer trois quatre fois en souriant comme un gosse. « Nines n'est pas avec toi ?

Je ris et je sentis immédiatement une tripoté d'yeux me fixer, je ris très fort je sais – tu imagines Nines en smoking ?

Mon cavalier me fit des yeux exagérément ronds – quoi ! Oh non, un rebelle se doit d'être mal sa…

Je lui marchai sur le pied délibérément en gardant le sourire – tu disais ?

Il recula le pied, Steven me connaît bien et me retourna un air de diable – quel dommage !

-Je trouve aussi. Ca fait partie de mes fantasmes. Des trucs totalement irréalistes ! » Assurai-je.

Steven sourit puis fronça légèrement les sourcils, il regarda derrière moi et fit les yeux ronds en manquant de s'étrangler sur place.

Je fronçai un sourcil interrogatif et me tordis le cou et le buste pour me retourner.

Et afficher la même tronche que Steven qui actuellement en était à avoir la bouche ouverte.

Des fois je me demande ce qui me retient de me jeter sur Nines pour lui faire des choses.

Le public…

Encore que…

Pas grand-chose en fait.

Mais qui m'a échangé mon Nines ?

Je me retournai en lâchant Steven et lui tournai le dos pour sentir à peine ses mains se poser sur mes épaules nues. Je me retenais de me frotter les yeux.

C'est sûrement un coup de Michaëla, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Nines ne peut pas être ici, ou alors y'a une urgence et il est venu me chercher.

Cette théorie était très probable, malgré le fait que le Brujah était assez cinglé pour ne porter que du noir. Jean, marcel et chemise ouverte.

« C'est un rêve et j'espère ne pas me réveiller ? – Glissai-je à Steven sans me retourner, alors que le Brujah se retrouvait déjà entouré par une foule de femmes sans aucun doute attirées comme des abeilles vers le miel de son allure plus que foutrement sexy.

-Je ne sais pas, mais moi ça me plait comme histoire !! » S'exclama Steven avant de rire.

Je m'échappai des mains du Lycan sur mes épaules et volait vers Nines en partant à la nage pour traverser le petit cercle de groupies. Je sentis la main de Gareth se poser sur mon poignet sans le regarder, le picotement et la sensation de son épiderme étaient suffisants pour me dire qu'il s'agissait du maire. Je me dérobai avec de la chance d'un simple mouvement sec.

Je vis des cavaliers abandonnés tentant de récupérer leurs cavalières et pus arriver jusqu'au vampire en ayant fait un pas de côté entre deux femmes.

« Ah ! Voilà ! » Lançai-je triomphalement avant de me pendre au cou du Brujah (qui sentait diablement bon le Brut), je l'obligeai à se baisser vers moi et l'embrassai devant toutes ces abeilles folles en prenant un grand soin à me la jouer macho à mon tour.

Je fermai les yeux quand je sentis ses bras nus se refermer sur le bas de mon dos, me délectant et de ce baiser au fer rouge et des petits soupirs déçus de toutes ces dames et demoiselles.

Il est à moi et je ne partage pas !

Pas grand-chose me retient de sauter sur Nines, beaucoup me motivent à le faire.

Quand je rompis le baiser je regrettai juste que le public m'empêche de passer à la phase 2, là maintenant. J'inspirai goulûment son odeur sous le parfum et fis comme si je ne venais pas du tout de prendre ma dose d'acide. Non pas du tout, surtout en gardant mes bras autour de son cou. « Bonsoir monsieur Rodriguez ! – Ca c'est spécialement pour faire enrager Gareth, je l'entendis d'ailleurs grogner et soupirer plus loin derrière moi.

Le Brujah haussa le sourcil droit, ce qui chez lui équivalait le plus souvent à un sourire, seulement il fallait deviner lequel : cynique, mesquin, railleur ou amusé. Là je dirais plutôt amusé vu la brillance de ses yeux bleus – je ne suis pas venu pour danser.

Je ne rêve pas, snif – y'a une urgence ? – Demandai-je en me détachant et reposant mes talons sur le sol en un petit claquement.

On était revenu à Glenn Miller. Mes pieds me démangeaient méchamment.

-Pas vraiment, non, Gary m'a filé une info et je voulais aller la vérifier, seulement ça demande force et discrétion… C'est quoi ce sourire, ma petite ?

-Puisque ça n'est pas une urgence et que tu es ici contre toutes espérances – commençai-je en me reculant et lui tirant la main gauche vers moi – tu vas danser au moins une danse avec moi.

Il me regarda d'un air noir en fronçant les sourcils, cet air menaçant et sombre qui d'habitude me partageait entre crainte et adoration – non, pas question !

Pas de chance ce soir j'étais totalement folle – oh si, j'en rêve !

Le Brujah haussa les deux sourcils et haussa finalement les épaules.

-OUAIIIIS VICTOIRE !! M'exclamai-je en français.

Avant que le vampire ne me fasse tourner sur moi-même pour me flanquer une tape sur les fesses – allez, l'allumée. »

Il me dépassa finalement et me tracta à sa suite avec assurance comme si c'était lui qui m'invitait et qui ne voulait pas qu'on lui chaparde sa cavalière en route. Je bénissais Dieu, Satan et même Bouddha pour le fait que Nines se considérait trop vieux et trop au-dessus de l'humiliation publique pour s'en inquiéter.

Quand il fut en plein milieu des danseurs, il s'arrêta, se tourna vers moi et je commençais à me dire que je rêvais.

« Pourquoi tu fais les yeux ronds ? – Me demanda t-il d'un ton égal de la simple question en haussant un sourcil et levant le menton.

- Parce que ce n'est pas possible !

-Va pas croire que le Big Band c'était réservé à l'élite, ma petite.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! – Le détrompai-je, croyant l'avoir vexé

-Bon, alors suis moi et tais toi, » conclut-il en baissant la tête. Il passa son bras droit autour de ma taille et me rapprocha de lui en attendant que l'orchestre entame un autre morceau de Glenn Miller.

Je roulais des yeux. Des fois je trouve Nines salement arrogant quand il me sort deux impératifs dans une phrase aussi courte aussi avais-je roulé des yeux pour lui signifier mon avis.

Juste avant qu'il m'entraîne dans la danse aux premières notes de l'orchestre, je le vis sourire légèrement.

J'aurais cru que Nines se serait contenté de quelques pas, histoire de dire qu'il avait fait sa B.A, et j'aurais été bien triste, mais c'était mal le connaître. Non, on dansa tout le morceau et je m'amusai follement d'autant plus que le Brujah s'il n'avait pas la fluidité parfaite de Steven avait au contraire plus 'd'entrain', dirons nous ! Ca se sentait qu'il était rouillé mais aussi qu'il le faisait de bonne volonté.

A la fin j'avais horriblement mal aux pieds mais j'étais aux petits anges sur leurs nuages blancs.

Un rêve de réalisé ! Je danse, et en plus avec lui !

Quand il me tracta une autre fois à sa suite dans l'autre sens vers la sortie, je me demandais si je ne rêvais décidément pas !

Et j'ai dû penser tout haut car à l'air libre il me serra la main un peu plus fort et tourna la tête vers moi en haussant un sourcil. « Gareth devait être en plein cauchemar, » railla t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ho ! J'allais partir en conclusions quand Nines m'attira jusqu'à lui pour glisser son nez contre ma tempe. Cette proximité, alors qu'une bouffée de colère s'échappait de tous les pores de ma peau, abritait une nouvelle fois un champ magnétique entre nous. Et ma colère alimentait ce champ magnétique si bien que lorsque je me forçai à mettre un minimum de distance je n'étais plus en colère et me contentais d'hausser un sourcil à mon tour. « T'es qu'un fourbe.

-Non, juste un mexicain qui adore foutre des bâtons de dynamite dans les calbars de l'élite – répliqua t-il en montant sur sa moto.

-Espèce de terroriste ! – Souris-je en grimpant derrière lui.

Il fit démarrer l'engin qu'il avait dû emprunter à Jack – non, juste un mexicain, » nia t-il en jouant un peu moins le ton de la conviction.


	2. Frank Sinatra 'all the way' song

_Westwood, Los Angeles, 19 octobre 2014, 19h25_

Un grand homme d'une trentaine d'années, portant un simple jean et une chemise bleue sans manche et en coton, attendait patiemment sous une petite pluie fine qu'une petite silhouette se démarque enfin des ombres nocturnes et de celles du Royce Hall de l'université de Californie de Los Angeles. Il était debout, adossé à un arbre à droite de l'entrée de l'université. Et à travers les gouttes glissant sur sa peau pâle cuivrée il avait la musculature d'une personne faisant beaucoup d'exercice physique. Sous sa peau ondulaient les muscles de ses bras alors qu'il tapotait sa cuisse de la main gauche. Et quand il tourna le torse pour jeter un coup d'œil sur l'entrée, les reliefs de celui-ci s'admiraient sous le sous-vêtement blanc qu'il portait sous sa chemise ouverte.

La petite pluie fine avait déjà trempé ses courts cheveux bruns qui gouttaient sur son front bas et sur ses sourcils épais et droits. Dans la nuit noire, ses yeux bleus pâles en amande sous ses longs cils noirs brillaient comme des pierres de lune dans son visage ovale. La petite barbe autour de ses lèvres et sur son menton bombé égouttait patiemment l'eau qui coulait sur ses joues creuses aux pommettes saillantes et de son nez fin au léger bec d'aigle. De la barbe les gouttes glissaient le long de son cou large, faisant briller à la faveur d'un mince filet de clair de lune une chaînette dorée, une corde avec la médaille d'une tête de taureau et une chaîne en argent portant celle d'une tête de loup. Et ces bienheureuses gouttelettes terminaient leur course contre le col blanc de son sous-vêtement d'où dépassait quelque toison abdominale.

Les pieds dans de solides chaussures en cuir brun, il avait croisé les chevilles l'une sur l'autre, jambes à demi tendues. Ses doigts, aux bouts carrés et aux ongles noirs tapotant sa cuisse gauche, portaient des anneaux alors que ses poignets portaient des bracelets métalliques couverts de cuivre.

On l'aurait sans doute deviné car il était bien pâle, on ne l'aurait sans doute pas soupçonné parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'une apparition romantique mais cet homme, au visage d'une trentaine d'années affichant de petites rides adoucies, était ce que l'on appelle un vampire. Il était né en 1899 à New York d'une famille modeste qui avait connu la Grande Dépression. Le clan des 'Racailles' et anciennement des 'Philosophes' l'avait trouvé une nuit dans la rue et l'avait transformé en l'un des leurs en lui donnant l'Etreinte. Nines Rodriguez était un Brujah de 10ème Génération.

En 1934 il était descendu en Californie pour fuir la pauvreté et aussi la Camarilla, car l'année précédente il n'avait pas été Etreint dans leurs règles et la secte avait détruit son Sire. Il avait ensuite rejoint les rangs du légendaire Jeremy MacNeil lors de la Révolution Anarchiste du 21 décembre 44. Et quand Jeremy avait disparu en 2003, détruit par les vampires d'Orient, il avait été désigné comme son successeur. C'était ce que la Camarilla appelait un 'Anarch'. C'était lui le 'baron' de Downtown, le 'baron' de la cité des anges. Lui qui, depuis la disparition de son prédécesseur, veillait à ce que Los Angeles reste libre de l'autorité de la Camarilla, du Sabbat et même des vampires d'Orient : les Kuei-jin. Lui qui devait assurer que toutes les baronnies de L.A soient sur la même longueur d'ondes : liberté.

Mais c'était difficile, bien que depuis 2010 il avait pu arranger les choses, les différentes baronnies ne cessaient de se tirer dans les pattes les unes les autres au nom de la liberté. Ca le rendait régulièrement malade tant de mesquinerie mais c'était ça la condition de Mort-vivant. Les Enfants de Caïn étaient destinés à mourir dans la solitude comme éternels parias sur la Terre des enfants mortels de Dieu.

Bien qu'il fût sur le territoire de la baronnie de l'Ouest, dans le coin de Santa Monica, Beverly Hills et Venice, il n'en relâchait pas sa méfiance pour autant. La baronnie était celle du 9ème Génération Ventrue français (encore un) Louis Fortier. Il était le seul baron de l'Etat Libre à faire jouer le côté médiéval de son titre comme s'il était dans une véritable baronnie à la française. Nines n'aimait pas Louis et la réciproque était fausse. Nines pensait, lui, que l'antipathie était réciproque. Cependant Louis avait lâché Santa Monica aux sœurs Voerman et si Nines osait se balader dans le coin c'était parce qu'il avait Jeannette et Steven parmi ses alliés.

Alors que faisait-il là, hors de sa 'Baronnie des Anges', loin de Downtown ?

Le vent marin de la baie lui chatouilla les narines, lui apportant l'odeur d'un parfum qu'il connaissait bien. Il tourna les yeux vers l'entrée à l'architecture hispanique du Royce Hall pour apercevoir la petite silhouette qu'il attendait. La silhouette était incontestablement féminine et dans le silence nocturne on entendait le claquement de talons hauts pour une marche sereine, un brin distraite.

La pluie fine s'était arrêtée juste au moment où elle quittait l'abri du hall. Coïncidence ou non, c'était théâtral.

Voilà pourquoi il était là à attendre comme un con, étant venu ici dès que le soleil s'était couché. Le coin avait beau être indéniablement plus sûr que Downtown, les filles ne devaient pas marcher seule la nuit dans le Royce Hall. D'accord c'était faux, c'est au Mildred E. Mathias Botanical Garden de l'université où les filles ne devraient pas marcher seules mais qu'importe. Nines ne ferait pas confiance à Louis pour garder le cercueil de sa grand-mère alors s'il s'agit de la petite blonde qui s'était arrêtée en le voyant, encore moins.

Le vampire avait été inquiet de ne pas la voir revenir pour la journée. La jeune femme qui reprenait sa marche d'un pas beaucoup plus rapide, faisant balancer les pans de sa longue robe en jean marron aux boutons métalliques, avait dormi dans l'université. Sa robe était toute fripée et sa peau blanche aux pommettes effacées, mais ayant toujours une teinte rosée, trahissait sa nature de morte-vivante. Si Nines n'avait rien du vampire romantique, elle si. Elle avait tout de l'apparition exaltée de par son teint, ses mi-longs et fins cheveux blonds ondulés et ses yeux pâles qui éclairaient la nuit et l'enveloppaient dans une aura blafarde et fantastique. Jolie comme une fée par sa petite taille et son visage aux grands yeux céladon affichant toujours un sourire. Elle se déplaçait maintenant de mouvements fluides et éthérés d'une grâce surnaturelle et intemporelle qui formaient l'illusion qu'elle disparaîtrait si on la surprenait. L'éternité se lisait en elle comme un rêve d'aventures fantastiques. C'était ce que son Sire, Maximilien de Valens, un parisien de la Camarilla Toréador en France, avait vu derrière le manteau réducteur de l'humanité. Elle appartenait au clan de passion pour la beauté de l'humanité, les Toréador. De 13ème Génération, elle s'appelait Aurélia 'Lia la Rose' Vilorë. C'était elle, la Rose de la cité des Anges.

Depuis 2010 c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait pu établir un semblant de communication entre les baronnies. Elle était l'héroïne de Los Angeles et pourtant il avait été extrêmement dubitatif en l'ayant vue lorsqu'elle avait été humaine. Voilà une bonne leçon qu'il avait apprise : laissez seulement une chance à un être semblant frêle et seulement bon à être protégé et vous vous retrouvez avec un être accomplissant des exploits.

Son charme et sa réputation faisaient d'elle l'emblème de la Baronnie des Anges et ainsi, par expansion, de l'Etat Libre lui-même. Celle qui avait été enrôlée par la Camarilla, s'étant installée ici comme si de rien n'était, et qui avait fini par la détruire comme la Camarilla avait détruit son 'faux Père'. LaCroix pouvait maintenant se mordre les doigts dans l'Au-delà. Sa machine de guerre, telle une épée de Damoclès, avait quitté sa main pour lui couper la tête. La rose avait finalement blessé la main qui la tenait avec ses épines. Les Anarch pouvaient échapper et résister à la Camarilla, au Sabbat et même aux Kuei-jin s'ils s'en donnaient les moyens en étant solidaires tout le temps. Tous liés les uns aux autres comme les membres d'une seule entité géante et persévérante et non comme des nains mesquins par ci par là. Tous comme les pétales d'une même fleur éclose.

Elle pouvait se rendre dans toutes les baronnies sans être inquiétée, comme une apparition, bien qu'elle devait ignorer que Louis la ferait se présenter à lui si elle chassait sur son territoire. Mais en vérité, même si elle ne répondait qu'à l'autorité de Nines, et encore ça dépendait, elle représentait l'Etat Libre victorieux de ses ennemis. Alors, à moins de vouloir rejoindre ces ennemis, on ne portait pas la main sur ce qui représente ce en quoi on croit.

Il la regarda marcher vers lui avec ses bras blancs se balançant le long de son corps. Le col de sa robe était ouvert jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, laissant voir qu'au creux de son cou reposait la pierre de lune enchâssée d'un pendentif en argent. Sur son flanc droit pendait un sac en cuir noir dont la lanière reposait sur son épaule. Les larges talons hauts de ses bottines en daim claquaient sur les dalles doucement, les pans de sa robe caressaient délicatement le haut de ses chevilles.

Nines l'observait ainsi alors qu'elle s'approchait peu à peu de lui et il songea, comme à chacun de ces rares moments de nuits opaques et silencieuses, à ce soir où il lui avait sauvée la vie en la tirant des griffes de trois vampires du Sabbat. Elle avait toujours l'apparence d'une petite créature fragile à protéger des grands méchants baraqués. Si mignonne et si ignorante du fait la plupart du temps.

C'était Jack et lui qui l'avaient 'élevée' et eux seuls savaient combien son cœur de verre était toujours éparpillé. Ca la rendait en même temps facile d'approche et extrêmement difficile si vous êtes un homme. Pour peu que vous fassiez un geste pour elle et elle venait vers vous en vous entourant de milles vertus mais sans, en vérité, vous faire confiance. La peur d'être blessée encore la faisait passer au crible et comparer chacun de vos gestes à ceux du malheureux passé. Comme un chat échaudé qui craint l'eau froide, elle craignait les hommes et les relations qui étaient en vérité inoffensifs.

Les yeux pâles du Brujah descendirent sur la main gauche de la Toréador pour y voir l'anneau qu'il lui avait offert pour sceller leur accord. Celui d'être toujours honnête l'un envers l'autre. Il avait vraiment été anxieux cette nuit là, inquiet à ce que, malgré tout, elle lui refuse sa confiance et refuse l'anneau. Il releva les yeux et vit son visage souriant à deux pas du sien. Se redressant et se détachant du tronc d'arbre, il haussa un sourcil en relevant le menton tout en lui tendant la main gauche. Elle mit sa main dans la sienne et il pressa doucement ses doigts froids contre les siens un peu plus chauds pour ensuite lui faire franchir la distance qui les séparait. Quand elle fut en face de lui son parfum diffus de jasmin envahit ses narines et il plissa les yeux en l'inspirant. Son regard quitta ce visage souriant pour se poser sur ses cheveux blonds. Ses doigts le démangeaient pour passer parmi ses mèches dorées et sentir leur douceur soyeuse. Ce qui le retenait c'était l'envie de retarder le moment le plus possible jusqu'à ce que sa main lui désobéisse. Il reporta son regard sur le visage rond de la jeune femme pour croiser ses grands yeux gris vert qui brillaient de cette admiration innocente. Elle avait plissé les paupières mais il savait qu'elle aussi respirait son parfum en s'en cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais tout se lisait dans son regard. « Tu as pu dormir dans l'université toute la journée ? – Demanda t-il finalement à voix basse d'un ton concerné alors qu'il sentait ses doigts le démanger de plus en plus de secondes en secondes.

-Oh oui ! Sans problème ! J'adore jouer à cache-cache avec les souris ! – Rit-elle, un rire sonore et joyeux comme celui de Smiling Jack, tout en secouant le bras et faisant aller leurs mains d'avant en arrière.

Nines haussa l'autre sourcil, apparemment elle s'était bien amusée de ce petit contre temps. Il la laissa lui secouer la main jusqu'à sourire peu à peu légèrement – et tes recherches ?

-Ca avance. J'ai presque fini, si je pouvais je dormirais entre les pages des livres pour les lire en dormant – répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Là, son petit accent français qui détachait les syllabes en sons monotones commençait à poindre et le balancement se faisait plus insistant.

-Hum… Bonsoir, » finit-il par dire en affichant son amusement, puis il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres roses. Elle ouvrit les lèvres pour accueillir les siennes, elles se frôlèrent puis se frottèrent les unes aux autres tendrement, chacun inspirant le parfum de l'autre tout en savourant ce contact charnel. La main de Nines s'était glissée derrière la nuque de la Toréador, ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux blonds doux et légers comme la soie. Il sentait la petite main libre de la Française sur son épaule droite, alors le Brujah appuya un peu plus sa bouche contre celle de la jeune femme puis la relâcha peu à peu. Rouvrant les yeux il plongea dans les siens vert tendre pour être satisfait de la sérénité et l'amour qu'il y lisait. Elle lui faisait confiance. Enfin !

C'était un de ses petits jeux à lui, la faire impatienter pour un simple 'bonsoir' et se rattraper par un baiser. Il ne se demandait pas si tous les Français étaient aussi à cheval sur la politesse, non. Connaissant Lia elle avait simplement l'impression que quelque chose clochait quelque part dans l'univers quand les paroles de son interlocuteur ne commençaient pas par une formule de politesse. C'était une petite superstition dictée par une petite paranoïa, quand elle s'impatientait il lisait « hey ! Tu me dis 'bonjour' ou sinon le ciel va me tomber dessus à la prochaine phrase, j'suis sûre ! »

Encore un héritage de ses morceaux de cœur brisé et il la taquinerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'en inquiète plus. Nines n'était déjà pas doué en étiquette, c'était quelqu'un de direct qui ne s'embarrassait pas de fioritures dans ses rapports avec les gens et c'était ce qu'elle aimait.

Et puis il la taquinait juste pour entendre son charmant accent jusqu'à même, parfois, la laisser s'énerver sur place à propos de quelque chose jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde son anglais. Il l'entendait alors mélanger des mots français à ceux de sa phrase anglaise et il était sûr qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte la plupart du temps. Et quand elle était vraiment en boule elle grommelait en _japonais_ avant de carrément beugler.

En se détachant, Nines laissa la pointe de son nez toucher la pommette de la Toréador en inspirant le parfum de sa peau puis il la relâcha complètement pour lui faire face. Ayant toujours la petite main blanche dans la sienne, de son pouce il en caressa les jointures avant de parler posément. « Viens, il faut rentrer à Downtown maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te retrouves en face de Louis Fortier parce que tu auras chassé sans sa 'permission' sur sa baronnie – il avait envie d'ajouter 'foutus Ventrue' mais il s'en retint et fixa intensément la Toréador.

Elle affichait un air perplexe, bien entendu – ah bon, pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est un vieux c – il serra les dents et lâcha en soufflant bruyamment – un Ventrue français, en plus d'être très attaché aux Traditions de façon féodale. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

Elle sourit et son visage s'illumina d'amusement – un Français ?

-Ce qui signifie qu'il te fera faire ses quatre volontés simplement pour avoir le plus gros sceptre du clan ! » S'impatienta Nines en secouant la tête sur les côtés. Sujet qui l'énervait énormément : les Ventrue. Ainsi que la Camarilla, les aristocrates et les politiciens. Mais surtout les Ventrue français. Ils avaient le sale CV d'être aristocrates ET politiciens. En plus de ça il se souvenait très bien de Sebastian LaCroix. Mais le pire c'était que Fortier, comme Salvador, avait été membre du Mandarinat des Kuei-jin. Toutefois de la part d'un Ventrue, ça ne l'avait pas étonné.

Il s'était tellement énervé tout seul sur place qu'il ne comprit pas le torrent de rire de la Toréador qui avait plaqué sa main sur ses lèvres en le regardant de deux yeux pétillant de malice. Comprenant d'où ça venait, il bougea les lèvres en se remémorant ce qu'il venait de dire, et quand il saisit l'allusion involontaire il roula des yeux tout en s'arrachant un sourire en coin. « C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » Contra t-il avant de se retourner pour la tracter à sa suite vers la voiture garée sur le bas côté.

Une voiture toute neuve, une Cadillac de couleur sombre améthyste avec, à son grand désespoir, l'intérieur tout en cuir. Il l'avait achetée d'occasion le mois dernier mais avec un moteur écologique parce que sinon il allait finir sur la paille. Les voitures se montraient toujours très utiles pour se protéger et balader du matériel encombrant. Les motos c'était bien quand on tenait à faire fi de la sécurité pour plus de rapidité dans la circulation de L.A. Il avait en outre très peu apprécié l'embuscade en moto en août qui lui avait valu d'être fait prisonnier par Eithlinn.

Lia s'installa à côté de lui et comme d'habitude elle s'amusa à faire couiner le cuir en s'installant pour s'arrêter d'un faux air innocent quand il la foudroya des yeux. Elle boucla sa ceinture ensuite et jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétro viseur pour passer une main dans ses boucles blondes. « Ouh, la tronche.

-Tu es venue en taxi, c'est ça ? – Demanda le Brujah en démarrant, il la regarda ensuite.

-En bus – répondit Lia en tournant la tête vers lui – avec Blake, mais il doit être à la maison maintenant.

-Mouais – grommela t-il en s'engageant sur la route, détournant les yeux vers elle. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle cherchait à le taquiner à son tour sur le sujet d'un pervers comme Blake Mortimer sous le même toit que la Toréador – je te dépose chez toi.

Il l'entendit murmurer un oui puis un silence épais s'installa rapidement dans l'habitacle jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme craque – tu t'inquiétais ? C'est pour ça que tu es venu me chercher ?

Le Brujah haussa un sourcil. Incroyable comme les blancs de conversation la rendaient nerveuse, il sentait ses ondes d'angoisse jusque sur sa peau – oui. Tu ne connais pas Louis Charles Fortier de la Belliere, tu aurais chassé sur son territoire et il t'aurait aussitôt mis le grappin dessus.

La Française ne dit rien pendant une seconde, elle devait chercher une phrase qui permettait d'étendre la conversation – il ne m'aurait pas fait de mal ! – Assura t-elle fièrement.

« Quelle est mignonne quand elle fait l'effrontée, » pensa t-il en claquant de la langue – n'importe quoi ! D'accord, Louis Fortier a été le seul Primogène à prendre la défense de MacNeil et il a rejoint nos rangs lors de la révolte mais c'est toujours un Ventrue d'aristocrate !

-On croirait entendre monsieur Hipkins dans _Le petit lord Fountleroy_, » commenta la Toréador avec un petit sourire amusé et attendri.

Nines préféra ne pas relever, il haussa un sourcil. Peut-être qu'il avait une très mauvaise idée de Louis mais pour l'avoir rencontré plusieurs fois, il ne l'aimait pas ! Il avait beau être plein d'idéaux nobles littéralement, c'était un condescendant d'aristocrate qui regardait les autres, les 'vassaux' du haut de son _noblesse oblige_.

Il entendit la Française changer soudainement de sujet maintenant qu'elle était un peu plus détendue. Tout en conduisant il l'écoutait parler de ses recherches, et comme d'habitude quand elle ne faisait plus attention, elle avait tendance à parler anglais à la française. Nines sourit en coin en l'écoutant. Finalement elle partait dans une explication si poussée qu'elle en paumait son vocabulaire.

« _Merde_ – lâcha t-elle.

Le Brujah gloussa par le nez, ça il comprenait – t'as oublié ton vocabulaire, ma petite – conclut-il en tournant à droite et la tête vers elle.

Elle le fixait avec des yeux ronds, le temps que l'anglais revienne en force – ouep. Heu, _re-merde je disais quoi déjà_ ? – Elle grogna et soupira.

Mais même avec un petit niveau de français le Brujah comprenait assez pour arriver à répondre – _tu parlais des chevaliers allemands_.

-Ah oui ! – L'anglais revenu – donc… »

Mais Nines ne l'écouta plus lorsqu'un frémissement courut le long de sa nuque pour s'éparpiller dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient à peine entrés dans le quartier de Beverly Hills qu'une voiture les suivait.

Lia se retourna sur son siège, elle avait remarqué aussi. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un comité d'accueil ?

-Je ne crois pas – marmonna l'Anarch en serrant les dents de colère. Louis était peut-être un troufion mais pas au point de lui balancer une escorte surprise.

Santa Monica Boulevard était bourré par les étudiants qui sortaient s'amuser alors la voie était donc considérablement ralentie – hum, je vais voir.

-Lia ! – Soupira Nines sans grande conviction, il lui fit tout de même un air sévère – ils ne feront rien sur le boulevard.

-Ah ! Ben raison de plus ! » Démontra t-elle en détachant sa ceinture et ouvrant la portière.

Il secoua la tête mais était un peu amusé quand même. Que vouliez-vous qu'il se passe d'autre avec une tête brûlée pareille ? Des méchants potentiellement dangereux + une situation avantageuse une provocation.

Il observa la scène de son rétroviseur, un bras sur la portière à la vitre baissée. La Toréador avait les avant-bras posés sur la portière de la voiture de derrière, une berline noire, et souriante elle discutait avec le conducteur. Soudain le Brujah saisit l'éclat métallique d'une paire de menottes passant en éclair devant le pare-brise. « Merde ! » Jura t-il avant de s'éjecter de la voiture sans avoir à défaire sa ceinture. Il tira son _Desert Eagle_ de son holster d'épaule planqué sous sa chemise mais quand il fut hors de sa voiture celle de derrière avait braqué à mort pour faire demi tour et filer avec Lia retenue à la portière, obligée de courir ! Nines serra les dents et visa les pneus arrières, il en toucha un de peu, le pneu gauche. La voiture fit une embardée mais ne dévia pas de sa trajectoire.

Le vampire entendait les gens, et surtout les étudiants, hurler, soit des sifflets admiratifs pour les plus cons soit des cris d'effroi pour les autres, alors que la voiture filait de plus en plus vite. « Lia !! Fais quelque chose merde !! » Jura t-il en retournant à sa voiture, refermer la portière, démarrer, faire un demi tour ultra serré à son tour, manquant d'emboutir une voiture qui venait en face de lui, et écraser la pédale de l'accélérateur ce qui fit crisser horriblement les pneus !

La Toréador usait de Célérité pour rester sur ses jambes mais ça n'allait pas durer, il la vit et l'entendit faire feu et elle se détacha soudainement de la portière pour valser en arrière. Le Brujah freina brutalement et sortit de la voiture alors qu'elle roulait boulait sur l'asphalte en plein boulevard ! Elle allait se faire ratatiner par une voiture et il était trop loin pour l'aider ! Elle voulut sauter et commit une erreur de tempo. Nines courrait toujours comme un dératé pour la rejoindre, le conducteur klaxonna et ses phares plongèrent le corps de la Française dans l'obscurité quand elle parvint in extremis à sauter sur le côté, esquiver une autre voiture venant en contre sens en s'immobilisant tout en tirant son propre _eagle_ pour plomber la tronche du type qui était sorti de la voiture. Une balle de 50AE entre les deux yeux et elle lui perça un troisième œil le faisant s'écrouler au sol. « Bordel de Dieu ! » Jura Nines, en partie parce qu'il avait eu la pétoche de sa vie, une autre parce qu'il était bluffé, la troisième parce que Lia n'avait, heureusement, descendu d'office qu'une simple goule ou un humain. Elle pointa son pistolet vers le deuxième larron qui déguerpissait en voiture sans demander son reste. « Ah ça non mon pote ! » Jura Lia, mais le Brujah était maintenant assez proche d'elle pour lui saisir le poignet et la retenir. « Pas la peine. »

Elle le regarda, regarda autour d'elle les étudiants et les conducteurs éberlués qui s'étaient arrêtés. Elle rangea son pistolet dans son sac et posa les yeux sur le mort à deux pas d'elle. « Ok, mais c'était quoi ça ?

-Aucune idée. Mais on va le savoir, » répondit-il en se dirigeant vers le corps. Il fouilla le mort qui était un jeune homme noir-Américain. Il dénicha un permis de port d'armes et une licence de chasseur de primes. « Ils sont têtus, » pensa Nines en se relevant à l'écoute des sirènes de police. Dissimulant son pistolet au creux de ses reins, il vit deux autres hommes en costume cravate et lunettes noires se diriger vers eux.

En un clignement d'yeux Lia s'était placée devant lui, en barrage entre lui et les deux inconnus. En d'autres circonstances il aurait eu le temps de penser que c'était touchant d'être protégé par une crevette d'un mètre soixante quand on en mesure une vingtaine de plus mais il n'aurait pas eu meilleur garde du corps. « Du calme, ma petite. Je les reconnais, ce sont des goules de Louis.

-D'accord – répondit-elle avant de faire un petit pas de côté pour être à sa droite.

-Nines Rodriguez, Aurélia Vilorë – entama la première des deux goules, aussi grand et encore plus musclé que Nines. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés et secs étaient comme de la paille entourant tout son visage triangulaire – laissez moi régler ce problème avec les autorités et suivez mon compagnon. Monsieur Fortier souhaite vous parler.

-Les nouvelles vont encore plus vite que Superman – commenta la Toréador d'un ton surpris et guilleret.

-Monsieur Fortier a deux mots à vous dire, Vilorë – répliqua sèchement la goule – et depuis son manoir du haut des collines de Beverly Hills il a pu tout voir.

L'autre, plus petit mais encore plus cubique, ajouta – nous surveillions ces deux individus depuis un moment, depuis que vous fréquentez l'université de Californie. Suivez moi. »

Nines hocha la tête et fit tourner Lia vers la Cadillac en la prenant par les épaules après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil. Visiblement elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié d'être rembarrée aussi sèchement par une goule de Ventrue alors qu'elle faisait de l'humour. Etre reprise comme une élève dissipée par une grande asperge inconnue ça avait le don de la foutre en rogne.

« _Kuso na yarô ! Kisama no oshiro o butsukerô yo !_ – Grommela t-elle en suivant Nines d'un pas raide, le vampire haussa un sourcil.

Pour la pousser à faire un petit coup de provoc', le Brujah murmura – t'as dit quoi, là ?

Comme prévu, elle se retourna comme une furie et fit un violent bras d'honneur à la goule blonde qui lui tournait le dos en beuglant _en anglais_ – j'vais lui botter le cul à ce pauv' con ! »

Nines tendit la main vers la goule en signe d'apaisement et retourna une fois encore la jeune française par les épaules. Une fois le dos tourné et suivant l'autre goule aux cheveux bruns coupés en brosse, il lâcha un brusque rire nasal tout en baissant la tête. L'autre goule sourit franchement et rit discrètement pendant que Lia fumait par les oreilles en jurant en français tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait et les pires sévices dont elle avait la science. Dont un qui impliquait une fourche, un clair de lune et un cul pris par surprise.

Le Brujah, aux yeux brillant d'un certain soulagement aidant une hilarité débutante, la fit s'asseoir sur le siège passager avant et referma la porte dans un grand bruit métallique. Puis il fit le tour de la Cadillac pour s'installer au siège conducteur et démarrer pour suivre la voiture de la seconde goule jusqu'à l'immense demeure de Louis Fortier.

La Française dans la voiture souleva son coude gauche qui était salement écorché. Elle grimaça et déblaya les saletés avant de lécher la blessure qui se referma peu à peu. Le Californien suivait le break noir de la seconde goule en se demandant ce que Louis allait faire. Quand la voix de la Toréador résonna dans un ton secret et sérieux. Assez froid pour lui faire tourner la tête vers elle. Elle fixait le break avec un sourcil arqué. « Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé sur celui que j'ai descendu ?

-C'est un chasseur de primes. Mais ne pars pas en conclusions hâtives, Lia, Louis est dévoué à l'Etat Libre et il est trop chevaleresque pour s'en prendre à une femme d'une telle façon.

Ah oui, d'ailleurs, il aime les femmes. Nines soupira en haussant un sourcil.

-D'accord, alors il reste qui ? J'ai une liste d'ennemis encore plus longue que mon bras – fit-elle, fièrement.

Le Brujah garda les yeux sur la route. Il évitait de croiser le regard de Lia parce qu'il avait envie d'approuver à partir de détails qu'elle avait oubliés. Il serra les mains sur le volant, le souvenir d'Ecaterina devenue une créature de cauchemar était tout frais. Frais et terrifiant – ça peut venir de n'importe qui. Les humains comme les vampires. Et c'est souvent qu'on t'envoie un chasseur.

-Là c'est un chasseur de primes.

Ils approchaient de la colline où l'immense manoir trônait tel un joyaux brillant de milles feux par le nombre incalculable de fenêtres d'où brillaient les lumières – c'est là ? Wouah ! Heu…

-Quoi ? – Demanda doucement Nines en la regardant cette fois-ci. Il savait très bien le problème.

La Toréador se mordit la lèvre inférieure en levant vers lui ses yeux inquiets – c'est un manoir – souffla t-elle.

-Mais sans fantôme – répondit-il aussitôt en passant l'immense portail en grille style gothique qui s'était ouverte devant le break. Sous les pneus le gravier craquait.

-Et sans tronçonneuse ensorcelée non plus ? – Glissa t-elle d'une petite voix timide.

Nines se souvint de la fois où il avait été possédé par la tronçonneuse de Talbot. Il avait failli tuer Lia et la meilleure amie de celle-ci, la Tzimisce anti-tribu Rociel. A ce souvenir il planta son regard dans celui de la Française pour la rassurer – pas de tronçonneuse maléfique non plus. N'aie pas peur, tout ira bien. »

Elle se retint de répliquer et se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de regarder devant elle.

L'Anarch se gara à côté du break qui était garé au pied d'un grand escalier de pierre blanche. Il entendit les chiens de garde grogner quand il sortit de la voiture. Les chiens étaient quatre énormes molosses, des bulldogs noirs, qu'un homme, lui aussi en costume, tenait en laisse.

Le manoir de Louis Fortier était une gigantesque demeure. Tout semblait prendre le visiteur de haut. Ainsi l'escalier en marbre blanc semblait interminable et faisait se sentir petit et incapable face à un tel ouvrage dont le sommet était ridicule à l'œil. Cet escalier était une langue blafarde qui avalait l'hôte impudent. Le manoir avait un bâtiment principal, un tronc, rectangulaire avec trois étages et de face les deux étages n'étaient que des couloirs de fenêtres où brillaient milles bougies comme les trous dans le corps d'où s'écoulait la vie. Le tronc était épaulé par une tour à sa droite, fièrement dressée telle une main pointant le ciel, et un bâtiment carré au toit recourbé, faisant penser à un coude plié à sa gauche au poing fermé. Ce coude semblait être le bâtiment réservé aux chambres car il y avait toujours un même jeu de deux fenêtres, comme deux yeux, qui étaient espacé, sur la même distance, d'un second jeu sur un même étage. Toute la façade était d'un blanc immaculé. Et il y avait aussi un patio près de la tour avec un toit en forme de pelle à cheminée. Là devait se tenir les orchestres que Louis pouvait inviter. Le jardin n'était qu'un champ de gravier blanc encerclé par quelques palmiers et buissons taillés impeccablement.

Enfin la porte, invisible, se trouvait en haut de la langue de ce monstre pâle.

La goule attendait patiemment au pied de cet escalier que les invités de son maître soient à sa hauteur avant d'entamer l'ascension des marches. Lia sortit de la voiture avec grâce et une fois debout, après avoir fermé la portière, elle réajusta la sangle de son sac sur son épaule. Nines l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à côté de lui et ils rejoignirent la goule qui gravit les marches.

La Toréador considéra l'escalier en haussant un sourcil agacé. Le Brujah était satisfait de son expression, oui, elle aussi pensait que Louis cuisinait l'ego de ses hôtes avant de les recevoir. D'ailleurs elle grogna « font chier ces mégalos. » Un pareil escalier avec des talons hauts c'était plutôt risqué, surtout que les marches étaient petites. Mais l'Anarch ne lui proposa pas son bras, il n'était pas suicidaire lui. Lia retira ses bottines avec un petit sourire malicieux puis monta, pieds nus, les marches quatre à quatre avec des petits bonds. Dépassant la goule et les attendant en haut de l'escalier avec un petit jeu de jambes pour faire un tour sur elle-même.

Nines, les mains dans les poches et en bas de l'escalier, regarda les bottines abandonnées à côté de lui puis posa les yeux sur la goule qui s'était arrêté pour se tourner vers lui. Le leader de Downtown monta l'escalier après l'avoir fixé deux secondes puis détourné les yeux sur la langue opale.

Il dépassa à son tour la goule et rejoignit la Toréador qui vérifiait son collant, et plus particulièrement, avait plié la jambe derrière elle pour vérifier son talon. Le vampire posa sa main sur son épaule droite et la regarda dans les yeux avant de se tourner vers la porte derrière lui. Une porte d'une banalité effroyable en PVC blanc comme sa poignée à loquet. La goule se plaça devant la porte et l'ouvrit devant les invités de son maître. Nines passa le seuil en premier, mettant plus que d'habitude un point d'honneur à ne pas être galant, d'autant plus que leur hôte se trouvait en plein milieu d'un immense hall tapissé de rouge du sol au plafond. Un rouge riche et profond que le lustre aux dix milles diamants amplifiant la lumière de trois bougies faisait briller d'or et d'ambre. Au loin, le mur derrière lui portait de célèbres tableaux de Rembrandt de chaque côté d'une lourde porte en acajou. Ce hall était la quintessence de la chaleur et de l'accueil bienveillant. Il semblait dire 'vous, humbles et terrifiés, soyez les bienvenus dans la douceur de ma maison qui vous apportera soutien et protection'.

Mais quelque fût la douceur de ce hall ou sa beauté luxueuse, le maître était le joyaux, le hall son écrin. Grand, mince et gracieux, il avait de longs cheveux noirs, un front haut et de beaux yeux verts. Ses cheveux brossés vers l'arrière étaient bouclés aux pointes et se déposaient comme un foulard de soie sur ses épaules et son torse. Il portait un tee-shirt à col en V en coton couleur anthracite à manches longues avec un pantalon en polyester noir et souliers en cuir de même couleur. Impeccablement rasé, son visage aux traits et au nez fins mettait en valeur ses pommettes hautes et ses lèvres minces remontées par un menton légèrement pointu. Ses sourcils soigneusement tracés mettaient en valeur la forme de ses yeux aux coins rectangulaires où ses iris semblaient s'étendre à l'infini.

Les mains derrière le dos, il se tenait droit et le menton fièrement levé, ses lèvres esquissant un sourire bienveillant. Il se courba imperceptiblement et baissa la tête en saluant ses hôtes. Sa voix limpide emplit l'espace et l'ambiance fut un vin capiteux auquel un savant mélange fruité ajoutait une note veloutée. « Nines, je suis heureux de vous revoir ! Soyez le bienvenu chez moi.

-Bonsoir, Louis – répondit le Brujah en s'avançant pour tendre la main au Ventrue. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et, avec un air désolé, Louis saisit la main tendue sans quitter le Brujah des yeux et la serra avec assurance.

-Je constate encore que vous ne m'accordez pas plus de crédit que lors de notre dernière rencontre – fit-il d'une voix douce avant de lâcher la main du Brujah et faire un félin pas de côté pour se tourner et voir la Toréador qui avait filé au fin fond du hall pour admirer les tableaux.

« Nous y voilà, » pensa Nines – tu peux nous dire ce que c'était ce cirque sur la route ?

Mais non, bien sûr Louis avait la tête et les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme qui s'était dressée sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir le tableau qui était à une tête au-dessus de la sienne. Il marcha vers elle et attrapa le tableau pour le lui montrer – si bien sûr Nines, je vais vous expliquer – assura t-il en le regardant. Puis il en revint à la crevette en parlant d'une voix douce comme s'il s'adressait à une enfant – vous devez être Aurélia Vilorë, très chère. Je me présente, je suis Louis Charles Fortier de la Belliere. Ventrue et Baron de l'Ouest. »

Nines se rapprocha pour observer la scène en silence. Lia avait levé sur Louis un air pris entre admiration et agacement alors que Louis tenait obligeamment le tableau cerclé d'un lourd cadre en feuille d'or entre ses bras à sa hauteur. Elle baissa les yeux sur le tableau. Le Brujah se demanda lequel des deux allait emballer l'autre. Et si Lia trouvait Louis sympathique alors Nines aurait une meilleure opinion de lui. La Toréador releva les yeux sur le Ventrue qui ne quittait pas son attitude affable et son sourire bon.

Le Brujah sentit la colère de la Française poindre et s'étendre lentement, un linceul acide et amer qui rongea insidieusement l'ambiance douce de ce hall. Il fronça les sourcils, Lia fixait Louis sans se rendre compte que son silence introverti laissait croître l'angoisse. Louis détourna les yeux et les porta sur Nines en haussant un sourcil d'incompréhension avant de revenir à la Toréador qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Croyant avoir été incompris quelque part, il étendit son sourire et prit un ton un peu plus gentil. « Je suis désolé à ce que votre visite soit due à une attaque criminelle, mademoiselle, _veuillez me pardonner_, _je déplore cette situation_.

Lia le foudroya des yeux – _je ne suis pas une idiote. Rangez votre amabilité suintante, monsieur._

Nines haussa un sourcil, il n'avait pas tout compris mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Louis sursauta légèrement quand la malveillance de la Toréador s'étendit brutalement. Il reposa le tableau sur le mur mais ne semblait pas nerveux, simplement surpris, puis il s'éloigna d'elle d'un ou deux pas – je vois que les rumeurs étaient justifiées, Nines, votre Rose supporte très mal la galanterie.

Nines se rapprocha de la Toréador et lui prit doucement la main gauche en gardant les yeux sur Louis en face de lui. Il caressa discrètement l'annulaire de la Française – tu pourras économiser ton énergie au moins.

Lia ne se détendait pas malgré sa caresse alors il lui lâcha la main, elle détourna brutalement les yeux et les porta sur la moquette en serrant les dents. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. L'ambiance se refroidissait mais on ressentait ce fond amer qui couvait malgré tout.

Louis ne laissa pas s'installer un silence malaisé – suivez moi, nous allons passer au salon, des rafraîchissement nous y attendent et je vous y exposerai la nature de cet incident. »

Nines hocha la tête et Louis eut le bon réflexe de regarder la Toréador sans sourire. Il passa devant eux et ouvrit la lourde porte d'acajou qui les laissa à l'admiration d'un salon semblable au hall, excepté que les tons dominants étaient l'or et le brun. Un salon sentant bon le vieux bois et où volait une délicate et agréable odeur de cire d'abeille. Une cheminée de pierre blanche en face tout au fond déversait une douce chaleur dans la pièce, les bûches crépitant sous les caresses léchées des flammes jaunes. La cheminée était encadrée par une bibliothèque de chaque côté et une table basse en chêne lui faisait face alors qu'un canapé Louis XVI leur tournait le dos comme le tabouret en velours brun à sa gauche et le fauteuil en cuir brun à sa droite. Nines vit la table basse quand il contourna le canapé et s'y assit à l'invitation de son hôte. Lia resta debout. Louis se tourna vers elle et prit une seconde pour adopter un ton plus dur mais qui lui semblait naturel. « Voudriez-vous pouvoir vous changer ou vous rafraîchir, mademoiselle ? Votre robe est chiffonnée et tachée de sang.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur sa tenue mais déclina l'offre – non, ça ira, » répliqua t-elle en le regardant d'un air neutre. Louis avait de la chance d'être réceptif. Elle s'assit à côté du Brujah en déposant son sac à côté d'elle et baissa les yeux sur les coupes fluettes contenant du sang. Nines saisit une des coupes pour qu'elle limite en la regardant intensément. Elle finit par prendre une coupe à son tour et boire une gorgée.

Louis les observa puis prit pour excuse de devoir aller discuter avec sa goule restée à l'entrée. Il quitta le salon en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Nines le suivit des yeux puis en revint à la Française qui avait gardé ses yeux rivés sur le feu. « Tu arrives à faire sortir Louis Fortier de son propre salon – constata t-il, mais il savait que c'était faux.

Elle grimaça et baissa la tête, le verre dans les mains, posé sur ses genoux – je suis désolée, il me – commença t-elle mais le reste de sa phrase se perdit en murmures perdus. Elle soupira douloureusement en serrant les dents et fermant les yeux.

Le vampire lui caressa la joue de l'index – Louis est trop vieux pour jouer au con.

-Ouais, c'est ça, on va bien voir ! » Grommela t-elle.

Elle observa le salon, se leva et s'approcha de la bibliothèque. Elle regarda les titres sur les reliures. C'était bien la première fois que Nines la voyait faire ça, essayer de se débarrasser de son malaise pour se faire une véritable idée du bonhomme en analysant sa demeure. Elle tourna dans le salon et le Brujah la suivit des yeux. Elle s'arrêta longtemps sur les tableaux étant des portraits de jeunes beautés. Louis devait lui avoir fait une bonne impression en lui montrant le tableau à bonne hauteur comme deux simples admirateur d'art. Mais cette attention avait suscité sa méfiance juste après. Lia était fatiguée de se défier de tous.

« Il aime les femmes ? – Demanda t-elle à voix basse derrière lui et le canapé.

Nines sauta à pieds joints sur le sujet et se leva pour contourner le canapé et s'approcher d'elle – ô oui ! Il est connu pour avoir trois maîtresses vampires, les plus belles et mortelles créatures de Los Angeles.

-J'ai de la chance de ne pas être assez jolie – glissa t-elle en se retournant pour lui tirer légèrement la langue.

Le vampire haussa un sourcil et les épaules – ça me va très bien comme ça.

C'est vrai quoi, Gareth ça suffisait largement, sans compter la complicité avec Vlad, Beckett, et Steven !

Louis entra silencieusement et se tint tel une magnifique statue près de la Toréador.

-Il aime vraiment les femmes ? – Demanda t-elle, retournée entre temps à l'admiration du tableau.

-J'ai trouvé qu'une vie de prêtre, sans femme, n'était pas une vie. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi l'armée ! » Confirma t-il en lui saisissant la main droite pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres en l'enveloppant des yeux vert absinthe. Faisant sentir son envie de l'inclure dans sa collection d'amantes.

Lia rougit jusqu'aux cheveux puis sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Le Ventrue glissa son bras libre derrière son dos pour la tourner doucement vers Nines qui se disait que Louis avait bien joué le jeu. D'accord, s'il arrive à emballer Lia c'est qu'il n'est pas si mauvais sans doute. La Toréador avait l'habitude de tuer ce qu'elle n'a pas envie d'approcher. Là, elle avait eu envie de compter Louis parmi les gentils.

« Elle est délicieuse, Nines – complimenta le Ventrue avec condescendance comme s'il parlait d'un vin entre œnologues et que le Brujah manquait encore un peu de nez.

-Nous n'avons pas les même valeurs, Sang bleu – répliqua le leader Anarch qui ajouta en haussant un sourcil et leva le menton – j'accorde plus d'importance au fond qu'aux formes.

-Allez vous faire foutre tous les deux – lança Lia en haussant les épaules. Agacée d'être comparée à d'autres filles sur une échelle qualitative – on peut en venir aux chasseurs de primes ou je me déshabille pour que vous preniez des mesures à comparer avec vos maîtresses ?! – Ajouta t-elle avec acidité en foudroyant le Ventrue des yeux.

-Ce serait si aimable à vous, mademoiselle Vilorë ! – S'exclama joyeusement Louis, ses yeux verts brillant de convoitise et d'impatience.

-Il est sérieux ce con – grommela Nines en roulant des yeux. Il tendit le bras et saisit le poignet de la Toréador pour l'attirer près de lui – Fortier, on t'écoute et après on te laissera retourner jouer avec tes magnifiques femmes de collection.

Louis aurait jeté le gant pour être rembarré dans sa propre demeure, mais il connaissait Nines, il était inutile de se formaliser de ses manières. Aussi le Ventrue ouvrit amplement le bras pour balayer l'espace d'un geste majestueux – asseyez vous au préalable. »

Ils obtempérèrent et investirent le canapé, mais la Française s'assit soudain sur les genoux du Brujah. Il la laissa faire, ça ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire.

Le Ventrue prit place dans le fauteuil, il s'adossa confortablement et croisa les jambes en entremêlant ses doigts. « Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que la bataille de cet fin d'été a causé de lourdes pertes et effrayé certaines personnes. Certains ont décidé de passer à l'acte pendant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.

Lia se pointa du doigt – quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Louis partit en un rire de cristal qui ne s'étendit qu'autour de son corps, il rit discrètement, une main devant les lèvres et baissant les yeux, ses épaules secouées de spasmes – vous l'ignorez ? Mademoiselle vous…

-Dis nous plutôt si tu soupçonnes quelqu'un en particulier – coupa Nines en fixant intensément le Ventrue pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne devait pas parler de 'ça'.

Louis cessa de rire tout de suite et cligna des paupières, portant ensuite l'index sous son menton et décroisant les jambes pour les croiser dans l'autre sens – je ne sais pas, honnêtement, Nines. Cela pourrait être aussi bien la Camarilla que le Sabbat ou le premier jaloux. Toutefois ce duo de chasseurs de primes était connu pour s'intéresser aux proies difficiles, et pas uniquement des personnes sous caution qui ont échappé à la police. Celui ou celle qui les a engagés est toutefois assez riche pour les payer à l'instant où il propose le contrat.

-Ca pourrait être un coup de quelqu'un de chez nous – marmonna Nines gravement.

Louis hocha lentement la tête – je ne pardonnerai pas au vampire qui sème le désordre dans mon domaine en s'attaquant à une jeune femme. Comme je pardonnerai encore moins à celui qui s'attaque à son propre camarade – il sourit aimablement à Lia qui commençait insensiblement à se lasser de cette conversation. Nines la sentait se détendre et somnoler, la tempe sur son épaule – vous avez la protection de ma baronnie mademoiselle.

La demoiselle en question se redressa pour baisser la tête légèrement vers lui – merci, monsieur.

-_Tout le plaisir est pour moi, c'est un bonheur de pouvoir compter une compatriote dans nos rangs._

-_Ca l'est aussi de pouvoir entendre un peu de français_ – sourit la Toréador en relevant les yeux, elle les détourna sur le Brujah qui semblait être le seul à s'intéresser à la gravité du problème.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit vous pouvez vous adresser à moi sans crainte.

-Merci Louis – murmura l'Anarch.

-Ah, à propos, une des deux goules qui sont venues à notre rencontre m'a dit que vous aviez deux mots à me dire – lança Lia du petit ton qui laisse entendre que si c'était des reproches elle allait lui faire ravaler sa politesse à coup de boules.

-Je devine à votre humeur que Victor a été impoli.

-Il n'a surtout pas d'humour – précisa Nines.

-Mes deux mots, mademoiselle Vilorë, étaient en vérité bien plus de deux. Je voulais que vous me rendiez visite puisque cela fait plusieurs nuits que vous fréquentez l'université de Californie sans que nous ne nous soyons présentés. Maintenant cela est fait, bienvenue à la baronnie de l'Ouest Los Angeles. »

Lia se tendit, elle allait l'étrangler sur place pour tant de suffisance puis elle se dégonfla soudainement comme un ballon et soupira. Elle et le Brujah échangèrent un regard entendu : Louis se croit vraiment encore au Moyen-âge.

Soudain la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur la goule aux cheveux blonds, Victor, dont il avait été question.

« Ah ! Victor ! J'ai… Deux mots à te dire, » dit sobrement Louis en tournant la tête pour lever les yeux sur son serviteur. Puis il vit la jeune femme se lever et la suivit des yeux, elle se planta en face de Victor. Elle sauta sur ses talons avant de se tourner vers les deux Anciens en s'adressant aux deux mais plus spécialement à Louis « puis-je ?

-_Faites_.

-Ouais. »

Victor afficha un air perplexe puis menaçant. Il recula promptement mais Lia l'attrapa par l'épaule d'un geste véloce presque éthéré, elle leva le genou pour le frapper mais rata une première fois par contre la deuxième elle lui envoya son genou dans l'entrejambe, la goule essaya de lui donner un coup de tête mais elle esquiva en reculant et lui envoya une autre fois son genou tellement fort que la goule s'écroula en toussant, tombant carrément inconscient.

Louis baissa les yeux sur son serviteur avec un petit air désolé « mon pauvre Victor. »

Nines haussa un sourcil en observant la Toréador surplomber sa victime. Elle est vindicative, comme ses papas Brujah. Bon, fallait avouer que foutre les bijoux d'une goule en l'air parce qu'il l'avait rembarrée sèchement était peut-être, d'un certain point de vu… Bah ! Nines haussa les épaules. Il avait qu'à s'être rappelé à qui il s'adressait avant de l'ouvrir, ce con.

Louis se leva pour aller auprès de sa goule pendant que Nines se levait pour aller auprès de sa blonde. « Il est temps qu'on y aille.

-Gregory ! – Appela Louis, sa seconde goule vint et saisit son compagnon par les bras pour le tirer hors du salon – et essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas froisser une femme, surtout quand elle est française.

-J'essayerai, monsieur, » soupira Gregory qui devait déjà s'être usé la voix à essayer de le faire comprendre.

Lia posa sur Louis un regard tout neuf qui se lisait clairement comme 'ah bon, un gentleman, ça existe ça chez les Ventrue ? Bon d'accord, disons que je l'aime bien, il a l'air honnête en fait.' Elle saisit son sac et ajusta la sangle sur son épaule.

Le Brujah trouvait ça un peu trop tordu, mais il consentit à baisser le niveau de sa méfiance envers Louis Fortier. Faisant face au Ventrue, il lui tendit la main « en mémoire de ta loyauté envers Jeremy, la cité des anges te souhaitera la bienvenue si tu t'y rends une nuit.

Louis s'était relevé et serra la main de Nines en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Un sourire aimable sur ses lèvres fines et le visage avenant – nous sommes tous deux des hommes dévoués à notre cause et nos gens, Nines. Je suis heureux que vous vous en soyez rendu compte.

« Bordel, piégé, » pensa l'intéressé sans changer d'expression, il décida de tenter le coup et faire confiance au Ventrue. Si Jeremy MacNeil lui a fait confiance alors c'était avec raison – Sebastian LaCroix était un très mauvais exemple des Ventrue français sortis de l'armée.

Louis sourit un peu plus d'amusement et relâcha la main du Brujah – je ferai tout mon possible pour effrayer notre commanditaire et l'empêcher d'agir si je n'arrive point à le capturer. Maintenant laissez moi vous raccompagner à votre voiture. »

Il tendit le bras pour les inviter à passer dans le hall, Lia passa devant et une fois à la porte, en haut de l'escalier, le Ventrue remarqua les bottines en bas des marches. « Oh ! Il faudra que je refasse cet escalier définitivement, mes maîtresses s'en plaignent déjà bien assez, _permettez_ ? » Demanda t-il en se penchant légèrement.

Lia sourit jusqu'aux oreilles d'un air coquin, sourire qu'elle tentait vainement de contenir. Et avant qu'elle ne le regarde, Nines sourit en coin et poussa un petit peu Louis pour être devant lui et passer un bras derrière le dos de la Toréador et l'autre sous ses genoux. Ceci en pensant « chassez le Bisounours et il revient au galop dès qu'il peut en profiter. »

Sans se tourner vers Louis, qui en était à garder une main sur ses lèvres pour dissimuler l'immense sourire amusé qui lui saisissait le visage, et une autre derrière le dos, il descendit l'escalier en portant la Toréador dans ses bras comme une plume en étant bientôt suivi par le Ventrue. C'était un des petits jeux de Lia, elle cherchait à voir ce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire. Nines trouvait ça étrange, si elle ne pouvait pas être naturelle avec lui ça n'avait pas de sens. Il la connaissait pour savoir ce qui lui faisait plaisir, si ça l'avait dérangé il ne serait pas tombé amoureux.

Une fois en bas de l'escalier il reposa la jeune femme au sol, elle remit ses bottines en souriant toujours et pour être franc il préférait ça à la voir pleurer.

Elle fila serrer la main de Louis qui transforma la poignée de mains en baisemain puis revint vers Nines déjà monté en voiture. Le Ventrue resta planté en bas de l'escalier jusqu'à ce que le lourd portail métallique se soit refermé, alors il remonta son escalier blanc d'un pas pensif.

Sur la route pour Downtown, Lia peinait à retrouver son sérieux, elle en avait pour toute la soirée à jubiler intérieurement.

« Louis est digne de confiance d'après toi ? – Demanda t-il.

Elle retomba sur Terre avec un parachute, tournant la tête pour le regarder avec un petit sourire et les yeux brillants – oui, on peut faire confiance à un type qui se soucie du sort d'une goule.

Nines haussa les sourcils – tu l'as frappé exprès pour ça ?

-Non ! Mais d'après ce que tu m'as raconté concernant Jeremy MacNeil je pense que oui. Oui, il pense sincèrement au bien-être de ses 'gens' comme il dit. C'est un noble seigneur comme on en fait plus – à la fin de sa phrase, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, l'air perplexe, puis haussa les épaules – bref.

Le Brujah relâcha sa prise sur le volant – son armée de goules ne sera pas de refus – souffla t-il.

-Plein de chevaliers spartiates ! » Gloussa t-elle.

Nines préféra ne pas comprendre ce qui la faisait rire.

_Hollywood, 19 octobre 2014, 20h00_

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le manoir plus petit de la Toréador aux bords d'Hollywood, la jeune femme fut surprise de constater que sa goule à elle n'était pas à la maison. Heureusement Plum lui sauta dessus, et sur Nines aussi.

Elle se changea après avoir pris une douche, le Brujah attendant patiemment dans le salon.

Il repensa au début de la soirée, à peine levé et ils étaient déjà attaqués par les envoyés d'un ennemi inconnu. Mais la nuit ne faisait que commencer et, pour peu que le chasseur de prime restant soit persévérant, elle risquait d'être intéressante.

Lia revint au salon. L'Anarch la saisit par les hanches et posa son front sur son ventre.

« Nines ? » Demanda t-elle avec inquiétude alors qui la faisait s'asseoir en face de lui sur ses cuisses.

Il lui saisit son menton à fossette pour attirer son visage vers lui et embrasser ses lèvres en glissant sa main droite dans ses cheveux blonds et caressant sa nuque.

Deux mois exactement s'étaient écoulés depuis la disparition d'Ecaterina. Ce soir c'était Louis qui avait rappelé la Toréador à sa blessure. Heureusement elle s'en était tirée toute seule mais la blessure était toujours là, mal soignée, jamais guérie, comme une cicatrice rouge. Le Brujah saisit le poignet gauche de la Française pour passer le pouce sur la minuscule cicatrice rectangulaire au milieu de la chair tendre du bras, au-dessus d'une estafilade.

Il releva les yeux sur la jeune femme vampire pour voir qu'elle avait baissé les yeux sur la marque et affichait un air amer. Un air si semblable à ceux qu'Ecaterina affichait si souvent.

_So, if you'll let me love you, it's for sure I'm gonna love you, all the way all… the… way…_


End file.
